


Periwinkle

by BabyDracky



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana is losing her mind but she'll never loose Mordred.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Periwinkle

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my Mother tongue. Sorry.
> 
> Written for a Fluff Meme.

Morgana is the most powerful sorceress living in Avalon. She saw the birth of this kingdom and she'll make sure to see it burn and destroyed to the roots. She is a solitary witch, she's alone. Though, she loves the darkest forests and the souls of darkness.  
She does trust no one. Her love and loyalty are discreet and elusive.  
Though, Mordred loves her and her alone.  
Since his childhood he thought Merlin would be his enemy, his nemesis. He was wrong, so very wrong. She is his soul mate, his doom.  
Every time he comes to see her, he leaves behind him a single periwinkle. The Sorceress' flower. The witch's color. Morgana's madness. His pain.  
He knows she keeps every little flower he gives her in her purse. Her treasure.  
He hopes one day they'll heal her broken soul and open her heart anew, that he'll be able to see the true Morgana again, the one he fell for, the one he still loves.  
Till then he'll stand by her, hugging her night after sleepless night, and watch his world burn.


End file.
